


Jack-o-Lanterns and Kittens

by captain_wintersoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Halloween, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kittens, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, adopting kittens, steve is clumsy, very clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wintersoldier/pseuds/captain_wintersoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve works at a Coffee shop. Cue attractive customer named Bucky Barnes. Steve falls in love and ends up embarrassing himself, but scoring a date anyway. Yay relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was a rather cold day, and Steve huddled into his scarf and pulled his hat down over his ears to stay warm as he walked to SHIELD, the small coffee shop he worked at. His apartment was only a ten minute walk away, so Steve always came to work by foot. He liked days like this, in late October where the air is cool and crisp and there’s a brisk breeze blowing constantly, causing the end of Steve’s nose to turn red.

Arriving at the coffee shop, Steve stuffed his hat into his bag, which also contained his sketchbook, some pencils and erasers, his lunch, his phone, and his wallet. He put his stuff in the back room then came out to stand behind the counter, joining Natasha who was putting freshly baked pastries on display.

“Morning Steve,” she greeted as she delicately placed a still-warm apple pie on a stand. The air smelled heavenly, like cinnamon and other spices reminding Steve of fall.

“Morning, any chance I could have some of that pie?” Steve asked, reaching for a slice. “Uh, no way. It’s for the customers, remember?” Steve made a pouting face, sticking out his lower lip. Natasha grinned. “Don’t worry Rogers, there’s an extra one in the back room.” she said as she walked to flip the ‘closed’ sign to ‘open’.

Soon, hordes of grumpy customers rushed in, eager to get their morning cup of coffee. Usually it was the same people everyday, the regulars, but occasionally someone new would pop in. Steve has just finished serving two girls who always flirt with Steve, to his annoyance. Today one of them slipped him her number, then they ran away giggling. Steve’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he turned to make the next customer’s drink. Natasha chuckled at Steve’s discomfort. “You ever think of telling them you’re gay?” she asked, amused at the situation. Steve shrugs, “They don’t really hurt anyone, I guess. I’ll just let them have their fun.” he replies.

Soon the heavy flow of customers died down and Natasha made herself a cup of coffee, sitting down on one of the tables near the window. Steve didn’t mind being the only one working for now, there was hardly anyone stopping by as the day goes on and besides, the two of them took turns having breaks all the time. So far, their boss Nick Fury hadn’t caught them, since he only stopped by a couple times a week during their shifts together.

Steve had just started wiping down some of the tables when he heard the bell ding, indicating a customer. He rushed behind the counter to take the customer’s order, and that’s when he got a good look at him. The man that stood before him was extremely gorgeous. Fairly tall, dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and just the perfect amount of stubble. Not to mention his tight fitting black jeans that Steve thought looked especially nice. Yup, Steve thought, he’s perfect. And waay out of my league. “Uh, hello? You gonna take my order, uh, Steve?” The man read off of Steve’s name tag in a beautiful voice. Steve could listen to him talk forever...

He snapped out of his daze, blushing. “Sorry sir, erm, what can I get you?” The man chuckled, then looked contemplatively at the menu. He then looked at Steve, who could barely stop from drooling “Surprise me,” he declared. Steve grinned, cheeks still pink. He nodded to the man, then turned to make some sort of drink.

Deciding on his own personal favourite for that time of year, Steve made the man a latte with whipped cream and caramel drizzled on top. “For here?” He asked, trying to sound casual. It didn’t work, his voice sort of squeaking. “Of course,” said the man. Steve went to hand the warm cup to him, silently celebrating that he could admire the guy some more. “Here you go, uh-”

“You can call me Bucky,” the man told Steve. Bucky. Steve loved it. “Okay Bucky, enjoy!”

Steve could barely hand over the mug without spilling it. “Thanks,” Bucky says, winking as he turned to find a seat. Steve couldn’t help but look at Bucky’s butt as he walked away. 

Bucky took his time drinking his coffee, which Steve was glad for. He stole glances at Bucky whenever he could, and when he left Steve collapsed into a chair with a loud sigh. “Oh my God that was the funniest thing ever. You so have a crush on him.” Natasha said, grinning. “No… well kinda.” said an embarrassed Steve. “But it’s not like he’d be interested in me, he’s probably got a girlfriend of something. It’s probably a lost cause.”

Natasha groaned. “Dude, looking like that-” she gestured to Steve “-you could make any guy fall for you. You should ask him out. Or at least get his number.” “Sure, sure.” Steve said sarcastically. Luckily another customer appeared so the conversation ended. 

Steve spent the rest of his day thinking about Bucky, daydreaming about perfect scenarios and wondering if Bucky would be back. He was so distracted he spilled three drinks, giving himself a small burn on his hand. At the end of the day, when he was getting ready to leave as Natasha tidied up, he nearly tripped out the door. “See ya tomorrow, loverboy” she teased. Steve couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky on his walk home, and he knew that next time he had to get his number. He couldn’t wait till then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is my first ever fanfiction, congratulations if you actually made it to the end. Please leave your opinions in the comments, I'd love to people's thoughts. Also I'll try to update ASAP but school's starting soon so busy times. Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> PS I don't have anyone to edit so sorry about any mistakes


	2. Chapter Two

Steve was eager to get to work the next day. And the next. And the next. Bucky didn’t return until Saturday, the last day of Steve’s work week. Steve had just started to give up hope that the gorgeous man would return when he looked up and saw the next customer in line was Bucky himself. “Hey Steve.” He greeted.  
Startled by his sudden appearance, Steve forgot everything he had practiced in his head about smoothly asking Bucky for his number. Instead, he just managed to get out “H-hello Bucky, uh, what can I serve you today?” Bucky either didn’t notice Steve’s awkwardness or didn’t care, because he didn’t really react much. “Same as last time, whatever you gave me was to die for. I’ve been wanting to come back ever since, but I’ve been a little busy. Just some family stuff.” Bucky said, looking at the ground. Deciding not to press him for details, Steve simply nodded and prepared Bucky’s drink.

As he was getting ready to bring the steaming hot latte over to where Bucky was seated, Steve decided it was now or never. Here goes nothing, he thought to himself. He glanced at Natasha, who was amusedly observing Steve’s interaction with the other man from behind the counter, and she gave Steve a quick thumbs up. He rolled his eyes in response and turned to face Bucky, taking in a deep breath. 

It all happened so fast. As he turned around, walking towards Bucky’s table, Steve tripped on his own two feet and while falling reached out to grab onto something to break his fall, in the process dropping Bucky’s coffee and shattering the ceramic mug. While falling, Steve also face planted into the nearby table before collapsing to the floor, getting coffee stains all over his uniform from the spilt drink.  
Steve groaned as he managed to sit up, surrounded by remains of the caramel latte. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment, especially when he realized the table he crashed into was Bucky’s. Of course, Steve thought. Well, there goes my chances of impressing this guy. With a sigh, Steve went to get up but was surprised to see a metal hand reaching out to him. The hand was attached to a metal arm, which was attached to Bucky, Steve assumed. He couldn’t see the whole thing due to Bucky’s jacket sleeve covering up most of it.  
He grabbed hold of the hand, and Bucky helped the embarrassed Steve back to his feet.  
“Ohmigosh I’m so sorry, I’ll clean this up and make you another one as soon as possible.” Steve blurted, looking to Bucky’s face to see if the other man was disgusted by his clumsiness, or if he was perhaps laughing at Steve’s misfortune. Instead, he saw Bucky’s face filled with concern.  
“Are you okay?? That looked like a painful fall. I’ll help you clean up, it looks pretty bad.” Steve didn’t know what Bucky was talking about until he felt the warm blood drip into his mouth, tasting coppery. Great, I’ve made an even bigger fool of myself. 

Before he knew what was happening, Steve was being rushed into the bathroom, followed by Bucky. As he passed Natasha at the counter he glimpsed her trying to stifle her laughter at the situation. “Nice one, Rogers.”  
When they were in the bathroom was when Steve started to realize how much his nose really hurt. He felt a little dizzy, too. A warm, wet paper towel was pressed under his nose, cleaning up the blood. Steve winced at the slight pressure, causing Bucky to retract his hand. “I’m sorry, I’m not much of a doctor. I should probably let you do it yourself, wouldn’t want to make the situation worse. Damn it, I probably could’ve broken your fall if I hadn’t been so distracted…” Bucky blushed, as if that last part wasn’t meant to come out loud. Steve wondered what he was distracted by. He decided he’d ask later.  
“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. Sorry about your drink by the way, I’ll fix that and get you another one on the house. Steve kept his gaze on the floor, still embarrassed. Most of the blood was cleaned up by now, and there didn’t seem to be any serious damage done. Besides, Steve was a quick healer. “Well, actually…” Bucky said, seeming a little cautious. He bit his lip, which Steve found very attractive. “I’ll buy the drink. But one one condition. You have to go on a date with me.”

Steve was taken aback. Bucky was asking him out? Maybe his little accident wasn’t so bad after all. Steve felt a slow smile creep onto his face. “Alright, it’s a deal. I’ve got a day off tomorrow, so we can do something then.” Bucky grinned, relieved that Steve said yes. Steve’s heart melted at Bucky’s perfect smile. “Great!” said Bucky. The two men reentered the shop, with a curious Natasha watching. “All good Rogers?” she asked, partly with concern, partly with interest in Steve’s love life. Steve nodded vigorously in return.  
While they were in the bathroom, Natasha had cleaned up the mess. Luckily, there were no other customers in at the moment, so they could afford to have both staff members busy. Steve set to making the second caramel latte, writing his name and number on a slip of paper to give to Bucky. Steve was extra cautious making his way towards Bucky’s table this time, and he managed to make it without any catastrophes. “Thanks Stevie. Y’know, you’re really cute when you’re embarrassed. Maybe you should trip over your own two feet more often.” Bucky teased, causing Steve’s cheeks to turn pink again. Bucky chuckled softly, bringing the drink to his lips and taking a sip. 

Steve decided now was a good time to take his lunch break, so he sat across the small room and pulled out his sketchbook, managing to a few quick sketches of Bucky. It was also a good excuse to steal glances at him.  
Steve loved the way Bucky’s hair was tied back, but a few strands managed to escape the ponytail and were stuck up messily in every which way. He didn’t realize he was staring at Bucky until his gaze was met with Bucky’s stunning eyes in return. Bucky smirked, and Steve looked away, cheeks flushed. God, he’s perfect. he thought to himself while finishing up his sketch.

Soon, Bucky left with a wave to Natasha and a wink at Steve. “See you later Stevie,” he said with a grin before exiting the shop into the gloomy fall day, Steve gazing at him the whole time. As soon as Bucky was out of sight, Steve jumped up with excitement, causing Natasha to ask for details. “So, you gonna tell me what’s got you so happy or am I just supposed to wait here not knowing forever?” Steve quickly filled her in on what happened in the bathroom. Natasha smiled. “You guys are cute. Don’t make me barf.” she said. “By the way, he was totally checking you out the whole time he was here.” Steve blushed, grinning. “Really?”  
“Uh yeah. Guess he’s into tall, buff, blond dorky guys who have a habit of embarrassing themselves.” she says with a smirk. Teasing Steve was one of her favourite activities. “What was his name again?”  
“Bucky,” Steve said with a sigh. Natasha rolled her eyes at Steve’s obvious crush.

At the end of his work day, Natasha had already left to go to her boyfriend’s house. Steve liked Clint, he was pretty cool. Not to mention he treated Natasha nicely, which was important to Steve. He locked up the shop, checking his phone as he headed home. No texts. Slightly disappointed, Steve continued walking, enjoying the cool breeze and thinking about Bucky.

When he arrived at his apartment, he was surprised to see his best friend Sam Wilson sitting on his couch, watching tv. “Hey man, Natasha texted me about some guy you like? Uh, why haven’t I heard about this guy? Dude, come on, tell me about him. I gotta make sure he’s got my approval.” Steve rolled his eyes, then proceeded to tell Sam in detail about the lovely Bucky. His was so distracted telling Sam about how he managed to really embarrass himself he didn’t even notice his phone go off.  
After his story was done, and he and Sam had played a few rounds of Mario Kart Wii together, Steve went to call to order pizza and realized with panic that Bucky had texted him 2 hours ago! 

Bucky: Hey Stevie! It’s Bucky Barnes, the gorgeous guy from the coffee shop ;)

Steve cursed under his breath, replying to Bucky before ordering food.

Steve: Hey, how’s it going?

Steve quickly ordered the pizza for him and Sam to share, receiving a text from Bucky shortly after. 

Bucky: Not too bad, you? Also, for tomorrow, I’ll pick you up around noon, okay? 

Steve: I’m good, alright sounds good. Can I at least know what we’re doing?

Bucky: No. It’s a surprise.

Steve: Pleeeeeeease? 

Bucky: Beg all you want, I’m not tellin you. You’ll just have to wait and see :)

They continued texting throughout the evening, Steve barely even paid attention to the movie him and Sam watched, causing Sam to react. “C’mon, you love Star Wars. Guess this guy is really something, huh?” Steve nodded, eyes glued to his phone. Eventually, Sam left, wishing good luck to Steve on his date tomorrow and telling him to call if he needs backup. Steve fell asleep that night with his phone in his hands, dreaming about the gorgeous Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who actually read to the second chapter, congratulations. I hope my writing's okay so far. So what do you think?? I love getting feedback so lemme know what your opinions are please :) again I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter Three

Steve paced around the apartment. He had showered, carefully picked out his outfit and made sure he looked decent. It would’ve helped if Bucky had actually told him what they were doing. But, since he didn’t, Steve just had to hope for the best. Shortly, he heard a car approach outside, followed by a door slamming shut. Steve took in a deep breath, and heard a sharp knock on his front door. Opening it, he was greeted by a grinning Bucky. Steve couldn’t help but smile.  
“Ready to go, Stevie?”   
Not waiting for an answer, Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and gently pulled him down the steps towards his car. Bucky opened the passenger door for Steve, causing him to smile. When Bucky slid into the driver’s seat and turned the key in the ignition, they were greeted by One Direction blaring on the radio. Steve jumped in surprise and covered his ears, causing Bucky to erupt in laughter. Steve could listen to Bucky laugh all day. Bucky turned down the stereo, but he didn’t change the channel. “Sorry, this is my sister’s car and she loves One Direction. We can switch it if you want, but to be honest I actually like them. Hope that’s alright.” Bucky said with a smirk. Steve smiled. “So am I allowed to know where we’re going now?”  
“Nope. It’s still a surprise. I promise I’m not gonna kidnap you or anything, don’t worry.” Steve responded with sticking out his lower lip and giving Bucky puppy dog eyes. Bucky sighed, “No matter how cute you are Stevie, my lips are sealed. You’ll just have to be patient.” Steve figured he wasn’t getting anything out of Bucky, so he gave up trying and let Bucky drive. 

 

They drove for about half an hour, maybe more. Steve wasn’t paying attention. All he could focus on was Bucky. They talked the whole car ride, Steve learning about Bucky’s family he lived with, since he couldn’t afford his own apartment. Bucky learned about Steve’s passion for art, and the two just talked comfortably, Steve falling more in love with Bucky every minute.   
Bucky was driving them along beautiful country back roads, where trees covered in orange and red leaves lined the sides of the roads. Eventually, they turned off onto a gravel sideroad at a sign saying “Foster Family Pumpkin Patch”. Now Steve realized what they were doing.   
“My sister is friends with this girl, Jane. Well, turns out, Jane’s family owns a farm and this time of year they sell pumpkins, ‘cause it’s fall. So I thought it’d be fun to pick a few and then head back to either my place or your place to carve them?” Bucky asked, not sure if Steve would like the idea. Fortunately, Steve’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Alright, this’ll be fun.” Steve said with a soft smile. Bucky parked the car in front of a very large pumpkin patch, and when the two got out of the car a large, muscular man with long blond hair came out of the nearby farmhouse, followed by a short woman with neat brown hair. “Hi Jane!’ Bucky called out to the girl, who waved in response. Steve recognized the guy as Thor, who he had met a couple times at his friend Tony’s house.

Jane informed them that they could pick a few pumpkins from the patch and just take them for free, since she was friend’s with Bucky’s sister and knew Bucky well enough. Thor waved to Steve before following Jane back into the house. Bucky started walking into the pumpkin patch, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Steve was following. He was, and the two continued walking through the pumpkin-covered ground until they reached the middle of the patch.

“Okay, whoever finds the biggest pumpkin wins!” Bucky shouted before taking off, nimbly stepping over the large orange lump and dodging the tangled up stems and vines. Steve sighed, deciding Bucky was the most perfect human ever, before looking for his own pumpkin at a much slower pace. He didn’t find very many big ones, so he decided to take one that was a little on the small side, despite Bucky’s challenge. Steve went to make his way over to where Bucky was trying to lift a gargantuan pumpkin that stood over two feet tall. His back was facing Steve, so Steve took this as a good opportunity to sneak up behind him. Unfortunately, poor Steve’s foot caught on a pumpkin stem, causing him to fall and land on the unsuspecting Bucky.   
Bucky was startled at first, but when he realized it was just Steve he burst into fits of laughter, causing Steve to laugh too. Steve blushed, as their faces were extremely close now, noses almost touching. “Good thing I was there to break your fall this time,” Buck said, eyes locked on Steve’s. Both men were breathing heavily; partly because of their laughter and Steve thought partly because they were so close. Steve closed his eyes and leaned closer to Bucky, his heart racing. Just as their lips brushed, they were interrupted by the sound of a car door closing and laughing children racing into the pumpkin patch, eager to pick their soon-to-be jack-o-lanterns. Steve groaned at the interruption, and Bucky chuckled, saying softly “It’s okay, we’ll continue later,” causing Steve’s cheeks to flush even more. 

Steve helped Bucky carry the very large (and VERY heavy) pumpkin to the car, then they took Steve’s small pumpkin -”It’s so cute, just like you” Bucky had said with a wink- and a medium sized one they would carve together. The car ride back was filled with loudly played One Direction songs and Bucky singing along, serenading Steve with the lyrics. Steve couldn’t help but giggle, and eventually Bucky reached over and grabbed Steve’s hand, entwining their fingers. Steve hoped all their car rides would be like this. 

They arrived at Steve’s apartment, deciding not to go to Bucky’s house so that they wouldn’t have Bucky’s two sisters interrupting them. Steve was grateful for the privacy. They lugged the pumpkins up the stairs into Steve’s apartment, then they spread out newspapers all over the floor and set bowls on the floor to contain the pumpkin guts. Bucky had brought an impressive assortment of knives and tools to carve them, and the two set away carving their individual pumpkins.   
Steve was about halfway done his elaborate carving of a Stormtrooper on his pumpkin when he decided to check on Bucky’s progress. Bucky was sitting behind his enormous pumpkin, brows furrowed in concentration and he was chewing on his bottom lip. He brushed a strand of hair out of his face before noticing Steve staring. “What?” he asked, confused. Steve just smiled in response. “Hey, no peeking. You have to wait to see this masterpiece when it’s done.” Bucky said, confident in his carving skills. Steve laughed and set to finishing his own pumpkin. 

Soon, both of them were done. First, Bucky revealed his pumpkin to Steve, who couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Bucky had attempted to carve a cat’s face, but the eyes were two different sizes and lopsided, the nose was far too large, the whiskers were all crooked and the mouth looked weird and distorted. Bucky frowned at Steve, flicking a stray pumpkin seed and him to show his ‘anger’. Steve raised an eyebrow at Bucky, who proceeded to grin mischievously and throw a clump of orange guts at Steve. “Oh that’s how it is?” Steve dumped the whole bowl of his pumpkin remains on top of Bucky’s head, who gasped and tried to get it off, covering his hands in orange goo in the process. Steve laughed, before receiving a smear of the stuff across his face. Bucky had picked up a large handful in his metal hand, then before Steve knew what was happening Bucky was rubbing it into Steve’s hair, laughing in triumph.   
“Ugh, Buckyyyy!” Steve groaned, dreading having to wash the stuff out. He didn’t really mind though. “Stop it!” he told Bucky while laughing, but Bucky continued smearing the guts all over Steve. He paused, the two gazing into each other’s eyes, before Bucky leaned in and pressed his lips against Steve’s. At first, Steve was startled and didn’t react. But he soon came to his senses and returned the kiss, slowly but sweetly. He found himself pulling Bucky in closer, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist. The kiss grew more passionate, as Steve parted his mouth allowing Bucky’s tongue to enter. Steve could taste the bitterness of the pumpkin innards from their battle, causing him to smile. Bucky cupped Steve’s face in his hands, drawing him even closer together, the metal cool on Steve’s hot cheeks. Steve’s heart raced with desire, but Bucky pulled away, still keeping his face close to Steve’s. He looked into Steve’s eyes, who returned the gaze. “Sorry about the mess,” Bucky mumbled with a smirk. Steve chuckled and pulled a few seeds from Bucky’s messy hair. He decided he was in love with Bucky Barnes. 

The two finished carving the third pumpkin together, giving it a simple goofy face. Steve ordered pizza (he didn’t mind having it two nights in a row) and they sat on the couch, watching cheesy Halloween movies. Bucky had his arms wrapped around Steve, who was curled up beside Bucky leaning his head on Bucky’s shoulder, legs thrown over Bucky’s lap. They sat like that for a long time, letting the movies play in the background.   
Eventually, Steve drifted off to sleep cuddled up in Bucky’s arms, snoring softly. Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the sight, admiring Steve’s adorable sleeping face. Shortly after, Bucky dozed off too, happier than he had been in a long time. Steve was perfect, and Bucky loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about their date?? This one's a little longer than the others I think, hope that's alright. Anyways thanks so much for reading, your comments mean a lot to me. Again, this is unedited so sorry about mistakes. Stay awesome ;)


	4. Chapter Four

The next Saturday was Halloween. Bucky had come to SHIELD everyday that week, mostly just to see Steve. Natasha teased them of course, but the two didn’t really pay attention. They grew much closer over the course of the week, spending lots of time together after Steve’s work. On Halloween, Fury had told all the employees (which was Natasha and Steve who work during the day and Darcy and Loki who work in the evenings) that they were required to wear costumes to work. Steve already had a costume, since he and Bucky were going to Tony Stark’s Halloween party later that night. He was dressed up as a pirate, complete with a fake parrot on his shoulder. He didn’t know what Bucky would be, when Steve asked he had just grinned in response and not said anything. 

When he got to SHIELD, he saw Natasha was already there, setting up Halloween decorations. She was dressed as a witch, and she waved to Steve as he entered. They started off their day, serving the morning rush of customers who were slightly less grumpy than usual, amused by the costumes. Some people even wore their own costumes. Bucky showed up around noon, the same as usual since the shop was usually empty by then, everyone at work. Steve always took that time to have his lunch break, so he could sit and talk to Bucky.   
“Aye, matie, can ye serve me some coffee?” he greeted Steve with his best pirate impression. Steve served him his usual, then went to take a seat across the table from Bucky. “Are you ready for tonight Stevie? Ready to see my awesome costume?” he said with a devilish smile. Steve didn’t know whether to be curious or worried. They decided Bucky would pick Steve up in his sister’s car, since Steve only owned a motorcycle and they didn’t want to ruin their costumes in the wind. They talked for a while, then Bucky left with a goodbye kiss to Steve, causing Natasha to mime throwing up. Steve laughed, then returned to working.

At the end of his day, Steve walked home to get ready for the party. Soon enough, Bucky knocked on Steve’s door. Steve opened it, revealing Bucky standing in his costume. Steve laughed as Bucky smiled at him and wiggled his eyebrows. He was dressed in a unicorn onesie, which even had wings attached on the back and a fuzzy rainbow coloured mane and tail. “You’re cute,” Steve said to Bucky before pulling him in for a kiss, his arms wrapped around the fuzzy material of Bucky’s costume. Bucky smiled against Steve’s mouth, then pulled away, dragging Steve towards the car. 

When they arrived at Tony’ mansion, the large driveway was already filled with cars so they parked on the street outside. The mansion was surrounded by dark forest, making it even creepier. Bucky and Steve walked in the door, only to be greeted by an already-drunk Thor running around dressed as the Norse God of his namesake, laughing as he thrust his hammer in the air. Steve could see Jane standing to the side, watching her boyfriend to make sure he stayed out of trouble. Beside her he could see Bruce Banner, dressed as Frankenstein, and Tony’s girlfriend Pepper Potts. The three waved to Bucky and Steve as they passed by, then continued their conversation. Steve entered the living room, Bucky following close behind. Tony walked up to them to welcome them, dressed as Harry Potter. “Expelliarmus! Or something like that…” he said, flicking his wand in their general direction. He had obviously already started drinking as well, as he seemed a little clumsy and was stumbling towards Pepper, mumbling something about dancing. 

The living room was decorated in orange and black streamers, with fake cobwebs and plenty of expertly carved Jack-o-lanterns placed around the room. Steve couldn’t help but think of his own experience the weekend before, and he smiled fondly at the memory. He grabbed Bucky’s hand, and they headed to sit on one of the many couches. Steve saw Nat sitting there, talking to Sam. Sam had a huge crush on Nat, so he was probably in heaven. Steve laughed, knowing it wouldn’t go anywhere since Clint and Natasha were in a very serious relationship (Steve unfortunately always heard about their bedroom activities from Nat, who enjoyed making Steve uncomfortable).   
Clint soon joined them, sitting beside his girlfriend and protectively putting an arm around her shoulders, sending a clear message to Sam. He was dressed as Robin Hood, green tights and everything. “Nice costume, Barnes. You look fabulous,” he commented. Bucky responded with flipping his mane, causing everyone to laugh. “You haven’t even seen the best part yet,” he said with a smirk. He stuck his hand into a pocket Steve didn’t notice before and before he knew what was happening, glitter rained down on him, covering Steve in silver and gold sparkles. Bucky laughed, apparently amused at his own actions, and Steve couldn’t be mad, joining in the laughter. 

They spent the rest of the night socializing, dancing, and drinking. Or in Steve’s case, monitoring Bucky’s drinking and staying sober himself so he could drive home after. Eventually, Bucky started running around and throwing glitter in peoples faces then taking off, laughing wildly. Some people laughed, some looked grumpy, but mostly everyone just looked confused. Steve finally got control over his drunk boyfriend when he came racing around trying to shower Steve in more sparkles. Steve grabbed hold of his arm, smiling at Bucky who had just realized that it was Steve. “Stevieeeeeee!” he said before giving him a sloppy kiss on the lips. Steve sighed, knowing Bucky would probably not remember anything in the morning.   
“C’mere,” Bucky mumbled, pulling Steve by the front of his shirt into a nearby closet. Bucky crashed his lips into Steve’s, who placed his arms around Bucky’s waist. They kissed for a while, their hot breaths intermingling and Bucky running his hands through Steve’s hair. Bucky had just started moving his hands to roam around Steve’s body when the closet door opened and Steve pulled away quickly, hair messy and cheeks flushing. “WOAH, sorry, shoulda knocked,” a drunk Clint exclaimed. Apparently him and Nat had had the same idea as Bucky.   
“It’s alright, we’re just leaving,” said Steve, feeling his face burning. He pulled Bucky out of the closet, who groaned in protest. Clint stared at the couple with a funny expression before Nat pulled him into the closet. “Have fun!” Bucky called out. Steve decided now was a good time to leave. 

They said their goodbye’s to everyone, Bucky shoving a cupcake into his mouth as they passed the food table, then Steve guided Bucky out to the car, arm around him to make sure he didn’t fall over. Bucky loudly sang along to the radio on the car drive back, and Steve helped him out of the car and up into his apartment. When Steve finally managed to unlock the door, Bucky stumbled in and collapsed on the couch. “ ‘M tired Stevie, think I’ll take a quick nap,” he mumbled before passing out. Steve sighed and carried Bucky into his room, placing him on his bed and tucking him under the covers. Steve couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight: Bucky curled up in his unicorn onesie with cupcake icing smeared on his face. Steve climbed in the other side and shortly fell asleep as well.

He woke up feeling furry arms wrapped around him and hearing Bucky’s light snoring behind him. Steve was glad today was Sunday, his day off, so he could sleep in. Apparently his stomach had other plans. Steve managed to gently slip out of Bucky’s arms, who frowned at the sudden absence of warmth. When Bucky finally woke up, the smell of bacon filled the air. He groaned and flopped back into bed, trying to ignore his pounding headache.   
Steve entered carrying a tray of waffles, eggs, bacon and orange juice. “Morning sunshine,” he greeted. He was returned with a scowl from the messy-haired Bucky, who still accepted the food. They ate in bed, then Bucky changed into some of Steve’s clothes rather than stay in his costume from last night.   
The two then moved to the couch to spend the day lounging around and watching bad movies, playing Mario Kart (which Bucky surprisingly excelled at) and enjoying a make-out session every once in a while. At the end of the day, Bucky headed home to make sure his sisters were alright, receiving a “They’re only a year or two younger than you, I’m sure they’re fine,” from Steve. Bucky sighed, giving Steve one last goodbye kiss before leaving him alone in his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who left such nice comments!! Also if you're still reading this, then good for you. I start school tomorrow, so I might not be able to update as often but I'll try my best. Please comment your opinions, ideas, or any feedback! Thanks :)


	5. Chapter Five

On December 1st, Steve had already brought boxes upon boxes of Christmas decorations to SHIELD. He would spend the day decorating the coffee shop in twinkling lights, fake snow, and (in Nat’s opinion) too many figurines and stuffed animals. He waited until Bucky showed up to start the long process of filling every little nook and cranny of the store with various decorations. Steve heard the bell ding on the door and glanced up, spying Bucky walking in with a puzzled look on his face.  
“What’s with all the boxes?” he asked, coming over to greet Steve with a hug. Bucky pulled off his thick wool hat and mittens and tossed them lightly on a table before removing his thick winter coat. His nose was bright red and his cheeks were rosy from the cold air outside. A gentle flurry of snowflakes was drifting down from the gray sky, and Steve was glad he was warm inside with Bucky. “We’re decorating. Help me unpack?”

Once Bucky and Steve had unloaded all of the boxes and sorted them, they got busy setting all the festive objects around the room. Bucky set to work draping tinsel around the room while Steve worked on the lights. Bucky was just attaching some silver tinsel along the from of the counter top when he heard a thud from behind him, followed by a groan. He turned around, seeing Steve sprawled on the floor tangled up in lights. Natasha laughed, managing to take a quick picture of Steve (who gave her a glare) before he untangled himself. Bucky smiled at his clumsy boyfriend, who looked confused at how he was going to fix his mistake. “Help me, Buck?” he asked sheepishly, embarrassed.  
“I don’t know how you manage to do these things to yourself, Stevie.” Bucky muttered, bending down to start untangling the long strands of lights wrapped around Steve. Eventually he was untangled, causing Bucky to receive a hug in gratitude as soon as Steve’s arms were free. As Natasha served customers, the two finished setting up the shop. 

“These things are gonna start giving me the creeps,” Natasha commented when their work was done, poking questioningly at a cheery-looking stuffed snowman. “You’re just jealous because I’m better at decorating than you are,” Steve said with a wink. Natasha acted offended, before going into the back room to take her break. Steve turned the radio to a Christmas station, being greeted by Michael Buble crooning “It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas”. Steve made peppermint hot chocolates for himself and Bucky, and the two sat and enjoyed their warms drinks while watching people hustling and bustling in the cold outside.

After Steve was done work, Bucky and him walked home, taking their time as the snowflakes softly spiraled down around them. Many stores already were filled with people shopping for gifts, red and green ribbons and lights covered almost every storefront. Across the street, slightly past their apartment, Steve noticed a sign he hadn’t seen before. “Buck, follow me for a sec,” Steve said, excitedly grabbing hold of Bucky’s mitted hand and pulling him across the street. “Really Stevie, the Human Society?” Bucky asked, skeptical. He looked at the pictures of happy looking dogs and fluffy cats on the window. Steve nodded, excitedly. Bucky rolled his eyes and followed Steve in through the door. 

“We are NOT getting a dog Steve, we don’t have enough space and -” he was cut off by Steve. “I know, I know.” he said, marching into the room labeled “Kitty Korner”. Bucky bit his lip, not sure if he should even let Steve see the cats and kittens. Reluctantly, he followed, entering the room filled with cages of furry felines. 

Steve was like a kid in a candy store. The woman supervising the room gave him permission to take the cats and kittens out of their cages to pet and hold them, as long as he washed his hands in between each one. The woman was young and very pretty, and she kept eyeing Steve. Bucky glared at her and protectively put his arm around him. The woman frowned and looked away. Steve was too immersed in the adorableness before him to even notice. He was holding a small brown stripy kitten in his hands, softly rubbing behind her ears. The kitten purred loudly, closing it’s eyes contentedly. Bucky had never owned a cat (or any pet for that matter. Except for a goldfish that he forgot to feed. That didn’t last long.) Steve talked in a quiet baby voice to the kitten, giving it a kiss on its fur covered forehead.  
“That’s Peggy. We found her and a few more kittens from her litter on the streets. All the others are adopted already, she’s usually pretty feisty. She really seems to like you though.” Steve glanced up at the woman, then back down at the kitten. “You’re cute, huh Peggy,” he said, smiling. Steve looked up at Bucky. “Here, you hold her,” he said, gently placing the kitten into Bucky’s arms. She let out a soft mew, apparently not happy at leaving the warmth of Steve, but quickly settled into Bucky. At first he was slightly nervous, unsure of what to do. But Peggy stretched up, placing her little paws on Bucky's shoulder and licked his nose. Bucky then relaxed, smiling at the affectionate cat. Peggy softly head butted Bucky's cheeks before curling up in his arms, vibrating with purrs. 

"Can we pleeeeease keep her Buck? I promise I'll look after her; feed her and play with her and stuff." Steve looked at Bucky with his big irresistible blue puppy eyes, and as much as Bucky wanted Steve to be happy and as much as he loved Peggy he shook his head. "I just moved in Steve, we're really busy with me looking for a job and you working at SHIELD. I just don't think we have time right now, and I'm not sure if we're ready for this responsibility. Maybe we can look again in the future but I think we're just fine right now." Steve frowned, looking down at the floor. It made Bucky terribly sad to see Steve so upset, but he wasn't ready yet. 

Knowing he didn't want to make Bucky uncomfortable or take on too much at once, Steve reluctantly took Peggy back from Bucky and placed her back in her cage. He gave her one last pat on the head before closing the door. "Sorry girl, I'm sure someone else will take great care of you." Steve pouted at Bucky giving him a glare. Bucky knew Steve wasn't REALLY mad, just disappointed. He slowly trudged out the door, mumbling a goodbye to the lady who gave Bucky an angry stare, apparently on Steve's side.  
On his way out, Bucky mumbled something to the girl who nodded in return, giving Bucky a forgiving smile. Bucky grinned in return, then quickly caught up to Steve. He placed an arm around Steve's shoulders, leaning his head into Steve as they walked back out into the wintry day. "I'm sorry Stevie, you know I love you right?" he said, searching Steve's eyes to make sure he wasn't too angry. Steve sighed, responding with "It's okay, I love you too. But you're not getting any of this tonight." he smirked, gesturing towards himself. Bucky groaned. "I guess I kinda deserve that," he replied. Steve laughed, and the two headed home to cozy up on the couch and watch in silence as the snow tumbled down outside, the sky turning from gray into black as night fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I missed yesterday, school's busy. How did you like this chapter?? I promise, Steve doesn't stay sad for long ;) also thanks to whoever is still reading this fic. Your feedback and constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter Six

Christmas Eve day. Steve was up at 5:00 in the morning, eager to get ready for the day. He left a snoring Bucky behind in bed as he began the procedure of neatly wrapping Bucky’s present. Under their tiny Christmas tree, there were presents from each of them from Sam, Nat, Clint, Tony, and a couple of their other close friends. Bucky also had presents from his sisters while Steve had one from his cousin Sharon, though strangely enough neither Bucky nor Steve had put each other’s presents under the tree. Cautiously placing Bucky’s gift in a box, he wrapped the present in sparkly red wrapping paper and sticking a silver bow on the top. He gently placed the box beneath the prickly branches, accidentally bumping the tree causing a shower of pine needles to shake off onto the floor. He’d sweep it up later. 

Steve made his way into the kitchen, getting everything ready to bake cookies. He knew Bucky would want to help, so he set his mind to doing other things to prepare. He started by finishing up his presents for his friends, who he would see at a small get together at Tony’s tomorrow afternoon. However at 6:30, whilst he was in the middle of wrapping a remote control plane for Sam, he heard the floor creak behind him followed by soft cursing.   
Steve turned to see Bucky standing groggily in their bedroom entrance, complete with messy hair and fuzzy slippers. “Stevie, you weren’t supposed to get up this early,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion. “It’s a secret,” Bucky said, yawning as he shuffled over to sit on Steve’s lap as he worked on finishing up his presents. He buried his face in the shoulder of Steve’s soft hoodie, and Steve planted a soft kiss on the top of Bucky’s head. He delicately placed a bow on Sam’s present, then gently lifted Bucky off of him so he could get up, ruffling Bucky’s hair. He was met with a disappointed glare, and Steve chuckled at Bucky’s grumpiness in the mornings as he went to start making breakfast for them. 

After they had eaten, Steve was about to begin baking when Bucky interrupted. “We, uh, forgot to get the silver sprinkles Stevie. Yeah, the silver sprinkles.” Steve looked at Bucky, confused. “It’s alright Buck, I’m sure we can manage with just the red and green.” he replied, not quite sure when the silver sprinkles were eve that important. “Steve, I REFUSE to start baking unless we have silver sprinkles. Also we need Christmas themed oven mitts. Will you pretty please go buy some?” Bucky asked. “But Bucky, we HAVE oven mitts. I thought I was the Christmas enthusiast anyways, when did this happen?” Steve asked, skeptical. “Plus it’ll take me at least 45 minutes to go around and find this stuff, since I’ll probably find a few other things on the way.” he protested, really just wanting to spend a cozy day inside with Bucky.   
“That’s okay,” Bucky responded, tossing Steve the keys to his motorcyle and handing him his hat and mittens. He thrust Steve’s coat into his arms and shoved him out the door, calling to him “Have fun!” and blowing a kiss before closing the door. Steve stood there, confused, then let out a sigh as he went off to find things for Bucky. As soon as Steve was out of sight, Bucky slipped on his own winter gear and headed outside…

 

When Steve returned, Bucky had quickly come out of their walk-in closet, closing the door behind him suspiciously. “Whatever you do, don’t go in there Stevie. Just don’t.” he said. Don’t worry, it won’t be long. I suppose after midnight it would be alright, yeah.” Bucky said, talking more to himself than to Steve. Bucky gave an innocent smile, and Steve just narrowed his eyes in return. 

Eventually the whole thing was forgotten when the two started baking. The made gingerbread men and sugar cookies, which Bucky covered in silver sprinkles to make Steve feel better about his trip earlier. Bucky’s cookie decorating strategy was more throw random sprinkles and candies over the tray of cookies and see what they turn out like, while Steve took his time carefully decorating individual cookies, biting his lip and furrowing his brows in concentration. Bucky’s method caused a lot more damage than Steve’s; by the end of the ordeal their small kitchen was a mess of red, green, and silver cookie toppings.  
Bucky threw a jellybean at Steve, who had been too busy decorating an incredibly detailed gingerbread man to notice Bucky was done with the rest. Steve looked up at Bucky, then at Bucky’s creation, bursting out in laughter. “You’re cleaning that up, Mr. I-love-silver-sprinkles. But they look delicious,” Steve said, smiling. Bucky smiled in return, and pulled Steve in for a kiss, tasting like sugar and icing. ‘I love yous’ were exchanged before the two started putting the cookies in multiple tins and Bucky set to cleaning up the counter.

The two decided to have a much needed Christmas movie marathon, but before they started Bucky mysteriously disappeared into the closet for a couple minutes before returning. Steve opened his mouth to ask, but Bucky spoke first. "I told you. Just don't ask. At midnight, you'll understand," he said, a playful grin spreading across his face. He decided to distract Steve by putting on Elf, Steve's favourite Christmas movie.   
Bucky snuggled up beside Steve, resting his head on Steve's chest with a thick wool blanket pulled over the two of them. Steve smiled lovingly at Bucky, before absentmindedly playing with Bucky's tangled hair as they watched the film. 

When the movie was done, they lay curled up in silence together for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. Eventually Bucky got up to change the movie to his favourite: A Christmas Story. "While I'm up, you want me to make popcorn Stevie?" He asked, bending over to slide in the next DVD. Steve admired the view. Remembering Bucky's various 'experiences' in the kitchen (setting bread on fire, burning cake to a crisp, accidentally dumping a whole container of salt in their pasta sauce) he decided to make the popcorn himself, also whipping up two mugs of hot chocolate, complete with fluffy marshmallows. 

The two watched movies late into the evening, celebrating Christmas Eve by ordering pizza for dinner. Bucky had just started drifting off, comfortably curled up in Steve's arms, when he looked at the clock. 11:59. He jumped up excitedly, causing Steve to yell in shock and fall off the couch. Bucky laughed, before helping his clumsy boyfriend up off the floor. "Sorry Stevie."   
The clock changed, and Bucky looked at Steve excitedly. "Okay, it's technically Christmas now, so I can give you your present. I can't wait for a couple of reasons, so MERRY CHRISTMAS STEVIE!" Bucky yelled, pressing his lips to Steve's cheek. "Okay, close your eyes and hold out your hands." Bucky instructed. Steve obliged. He could hear Bucky making his way towards the closet, door creaking open and Bucky mumbling soft words. 

Steve felt a small, warm ball of fuzz placed into his hands. He opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped as he recognized his favourite kitten from the humane society. Peggy happily meowed as Steve brought her up to his face. His eyes glimmered with joyful tears before he looked at Bucky. "I thought you said-" "I know. I changed my mind. It's not often that I see you that happy, and a happy Steve means a happy Bucky. Plus she is pretty cute I guess," Bucky added with a grin, looking at the floor. Steve carefully placed Peggy on the couch before rushing into Bucky's arms, pressing his face into Bucky's shoulder. "I already cat proofed the house and made sure she's got food, water and a litter box. And lots of toys." Bucky told Steve. "Thanks Buck, you know I love you right? You really didn't have to do that," Steve said, filled with happiness. "I really did have to Stevie. Merry Christmas," he mumbled, leaning in and kissing Steve gently on the lips. Steve returned the kiss, then shortly pulled away.

"Guess it's my turn to give you your present, huh?" Bucky nodded, excited. Steve gestured to under the tree and Bucky retrieved the smallish box. He examined it, noticing the label "To James. Merry Christmas, hope you like it. Love, Steve." He playfully shook the box, trying to guess what was inside. "Just open it!" Steve urged. Bucky slowly opened the box, lifting the lid to see... A shirt? A beige shirt sat on top of the box, but then Bucky noticed the small logo in the top corner: the logo from SHIELD. He pulled the shirt out of the box and realized it contained the full uniform, including a name tag reading BUCKY. His mouth dropped in disbelief, looking at Steve for an explanation. 

"I was able to talk Fury into it. He knows me pretty well and trusts me to pick good employees, I think you're fit for the job. What do you think?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh my... Steve I don't know what to say!" Bucky said, speechless. "That's not it, look in the bottom of the box. You missed something." Bucky looked down, not sure what else Steve would've done. His heart stopped when he saw a pair of keys. "It's a little old, I got a used one, but it works and it's better than having to always borrow your sisters." Steve said. Bucky leaped up and tackles Steve in a hug, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh my god Stevie this is perfect." he said, looking up at Steve. Steve smiled back at him, glad he was able to make Bucky so happy. 

"How'd you afford it? You didn't have to spend so much money on me," Bucky told Steve.   
"I didn't tell you, but a few days ago a really rich guy saw a couple of my paintings that I had posted pictures of on Facebook and wanted to buy them. He paid $10 000 for them, and offered his own personal art gallery for me to use."   
"Steve that's... that's amazing! I'm so happy for you," Bucky said kissing Steve. "Merry Christmas Bucky," he said, forehead pressed against Bucky's. Bucky responded by pulling Steve into their bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Do you like their Christmas presents? I know some of this might not be very realistic but shhh... Anyways please leave your opinions, suggestions, and anything else in the comments! Thanks so much for reading!!  
> :)


	7. Chapter Seven

Christmas morning. Bucky and Steve slept in until noon, when Bucky woke up with Steve's large frame pressed against his, his muscular arms wrapped protectively around Bucky. Peggy was curled up in front of Bucky, purring as she slept with her tiny body curled up on the mattress. 

Bucky wanted to go back to sleep, and knew that if Steve woke up and remembered it was Christmas he would be up out of bed at once and excitedly preparing to open presents, trying to guess what was inside the mysterious boxes. He tried to go back to sleep without waking Steve, but moving just so slightly caused Peggy to stir and stretch. She yawned before walking in circles while mewing, seeming to want food. 

This caused Steve to wake up, and he then proceeded to gently shake Bucky to wake him before scooping up Peggy and giving her a cuddle, mumbling soft words as he pressed his nose into her furry forehead. She licked Steve's nose, and his lips parted in a soft smile as he set Peggy back down on the floor. 

"Where'd you put all her food and stuff?" Steve asked a half-asleep Bucky who gestured towards the closet. Steve moved her food and water bowls into their room and her litter box into the bathroom. "We're supposed to keep her in one room for a couple days so she can get used to the change," Bucky mumbled, collapsing back into the bed and hiding under the covers. 

Steve poured Peggy some food, which she devoured, before yanking the sheets off the bed. Bucky groaned and shoved his face into the pillow. Steve stretched out beside him, playing with his tangled hair. "It's Christmas Bucky, please get up. Or I'll make you." Steve said, a small grin playing at his lips. Bucky raised and eyebrow curiously. "Oh yeah? How?"

In response, Steve grabbed Bucky and picked him up bridal style, carrying him into the living room and depositing him on the couch. Bucky couldn't help but throw his head back in laughter, enjoying how energetic Steve was in the morning. 

Steve sorted the presents into piles for him and for Bucky. "I refuse to move from the couch," Bucky stated, crossing his arms to prove he meant it. Steve gave him a look but sighed, selecting one of Bucky's presents to be opened first. He placed it on Bucky's lap, who sat up and carefully inspected the present. It was from Sam, meaning it would probably some hilarious joke. 

With caution, not sure what prank Sam might've played, Bucky carefully peeled the shimmering red wrapping paper off, revealing a plain brown box. Lifting the lid, Bucky saw stacks upon stacks of multi-coloured origami paper. Steve let out a laugh. 

"I may or may not have told him about your secret obsession with making origami paper cranes," Steve admitted. Bucky smiled, cheeks flushed. Ever since he had found some origami paper in Steve's art desk he had discovered a love for making the small delicate birds and placing them around the apartment. It always made Steve smile when he found one, so Bucky continued creating them. It took a while to be able to make them successfully, because it was hard to control the strength of his metal arm, but he eventually mastered it and could produce a crane in under two minutes. 

Steve and Bucky went through the rest of their presents, bringing them joy every time they opened a colourful box. Steve was gifted with many art supplies, as well as a lot of cat figurines from Sam and Nat who knew Steve loved the animals. Bucky got a variety of presents, his favourite being a framed black and white picture of himself and Steve when they went skating together, Bucky's arms around Steve to keep him from falling and Steve gripping onto him for balance, a smile across his face as he looked down at his skates. 

After they were finished, Steve and Bucky made red and green pancakes for breakfast. Or rather, Steve made the pancakes and Bucky sat and watched after he had accidentally burned one so badly he set of the smoke detector. 

Bucky put on a pair of fuzzy fleece pajama pants with gingerbread men printed on them that he had gotten from his sister and he pulled on one of Steve's hoodies, cuddling up against him on the couch while they watched cheesy Christmas programs on TV. Peggy wandered into the room, stretching and yawning having woken up from a nap. She silently padded towards the couch, where Steve lifted her up since she was too small to jump, and set her down on his lap. She nestled in between Steve and Bucky, purring as Steve pet her gently. 

Soon, all three of them drifted off to sleep, cozy and snuggled together on the couch, resting up for the Christmas party Tony was hosting that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for taking a while to update, I've been really busy with school and sports etc. Many thanks to whoever reads this, I'm sorry it's not very good and I haven't had anyone edit it so... Sorry :/ also thank you so much for leaving suggestions and criticism and feedback in the comments, it really means a lot. Thanks :)


End file.
